Xiamen High Romance
by JashaWasHere
Summary: Romance in this crazy high school. KxA
1. Meeting you

Jasha: I hope I made all the characters the same...please don't stab me with your Yaoi sticks _ Honestly...I think I did a horrible job with the plotline...

Kiento: O_O Umm...Hopefully they'll like it..so enjoy the Fanfic

**DISCLAIMER**: Me and Kiento do not own -man, nor it's characters (I wish I owned Kanda :[ ).

* * *

Xiamen Shuangshi High School was one of the Richest Schools in Japan....

"Allen Walker?" Said Man stook his head out of his office.

"uh...yes sir."Allen said as he quivered on the bench.

Who would know that Allen Walker would be attending this school? He only got in here by the exams in middle he had to take. He took The Honor Roll exams to see which high school he would attend.'Luckly I got into a good school' he thought to himself.

The office was wide and had blue desk , and the chair looked like a pillow. 'What in the world..?' Allen thought to himself..

"Grab one of those pillows and have a seat." Said Man as he sat in indian style on the pillow.

Allen did exactly what he said and sat on a heart shaped pillow,which made him uneasy.

"Welcome to Xiamen High School. I am Principal Lee and I am very excited to meet you . I have heard so many things about you. Is it true that you made All 100's on your Honor Roll exams?!...Oh my,how rude of me. Just ignore that."Principal Lee said as a slight blush rosed apon his cheeks.

"Umm..."As awkward it might of felt, Allen felt a little filmilar of this atmosphere. It reminded him of himself sometimes. He chuckled under his breath from the thought of it.

"Oh sorry, I will have my little sister show you around. She also attends this school. Heres your schedule."Principal Lee handed a thin white paper with the class numbers on it.

"T-Thankyou Principal Lee."Allen said as he caught himself stuttering.

"Just call me Komui." Said Komui as he grinned

"My Sister should be here any min-" Komui stoped as the door opened with Joyful Aura.

"LENALEE~" Komui pounced up from the sight of his little sister. It's almost like he turned into a whole different person..

"I've Missed you so much my little Muffin~"Komui said as he hugged her tight.

"But I just saw you this morning. Thats not a good first impression on the new student." Lenalee said as Allen Examined her. She had her hair tied in a pony tail with a bang on side and had on a white shirt that was tucked inside her skirt 'That must be the the girl's uniform' Allen thought...

"You must be Allen. I'm Lenalee." It shocked Allen to realize that she was already untangled from her Komui.

"Are you ready to go?" She hooked her arm around Allen's arm and began to walk to foward.

"Uhh yes." Allen turned for one more glance at the office. He noticed that Komui was head first on the ground 'I mustn't mess up...or I'll be like him.' he thought to himself.

*`~A Little Later~`*

Allen and Lenalee were already on the second floor, and heading to his homeroom class.

"Here's your Homeroom, 5-E." Lenalee said as she pointed to the door of the classroom. Allen had to admit, he was nervous 'I wonder if everyone is nice like Lenalee' he thought quietly to himself. Without Allen knowing, Lenalee already had slide the door open.

"You have a new student today." Lenalee said with such Cheerfulness.

"Uhh yes."Said Man. He had Dirty Blonde hair slicked back with his glasses on. He kinda looked kind, but Allen didn't know for sure.

"Finish reading page 2845 on your own." He said as he exited the class. Lenalee had handed him Allen's Info chart with his schedule.

"I'll be going now. Cya Allen" Lenalee said as she skipped all the way down the hallway.

"Aren't you kinda young to be a 3rd year?" Said Man as he hold Allen's Info chart in his hand.

"I skipped some grades."Allen said . He was only 15, but he felt like 17 in the mind.

"Hmm...,Im Reever" Said Reever. He made a soft smile on his face as he gave back the Info chart to Allen.

"I'm Allen Walker."Allen was sure that he was a kind. He felt that his Aura was soft and gentle like...so he meant no harm.

"Well Allen,lets go inside and you can meet the studen-"

"IM NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN.I DONT WANNA PLAY WITH YOU!." Allen was shock to hear that come from the class. It made him jump.

"Not again..." Reever said as he walked back inside. Allen followed him for safety.

"Come on Yu-Chan~ I just wanna play with you...Im bored." Said Girl. She had dark tan skin with dark rogue hair and Golden eyes. It reminded Allen of a Cat.

"LOOK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL CALLING ME THAT!" Said Boy. He had Long black hair pined up with his bang. His Face Scowled which made his face attractive. His shirt had a few buttons missing,showing is bare chest. Allen Blushed lightly from the sight of it.

"Kanda and Road...will you please just stop fighting. Kanda, please try to fix your temper." Reever said without getting getting mad. He had a calm but startled face.

"I hate this damn class." Kanda pulled his chair from his desk and sat down. He glanced at Allen and starting staring at the window.

"I never have fun with Yu-Chan anymore." Road Sulked down in her chair and began to stare at Allen.

"Okay Class. We have a New Student with us..introduce yourself."

"I'm Allen Walker ,nice to meet you all."

". . ." The class didn't have any comment. Kanda didn't even look at him. Whispers began to fill the room.

"Whats that thing on his on head?"

"I think it's a birth mark."

"Maybe it's a tattoo.."

"Cool!"

Allen Kinda expected that question to pop up. Ever since middle school, that same question has been filling the air. Allen wants the answer himself.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda yelled as he slamed his fist on the desk. He hated his classmates, and his classmates hated him.

"...Anyways... your seat will be right next to.....Kanda." Reever said. Allen blushed again 'Now I have to sit by him?!?' Allen wobbled to his seat and placed and books beside his desk. He didn't dare to look at Kanda, he didn't want him to yell again. Allen was preparing to glance at him once again, but little did he know that kanda would be glaring at him. Kanda's face was more gentle, he didn't really look mad.

"Kanda,I checked his Schedule and he has next period with you. Do you mind taking him?" Reever said...Hoping for a calm answer.

"...it doesn't matter." Kanda faced the window this time. I guess it's really didn't matter.

*`~After The Bell~`*

He was suprised that Road didn't come and attack Kanda again. Allen slowly picked up his books from the side of his desk. His hands were shaking,he felt really nerous. He felt the glare of Kanda besides him as he waited paitently besides his desk.

"...damnit." Kanda whispered to himself. Allen wondered if he meant that towards him, but he stood up to see a blonde girl standing infront of him.

"Ah!" Allen said as he fell backwards, triping over his books. Kanda caught his arm and glared at the blonde girl.

"Why are you staring so intently Kanda?" Said Blonde had long curly blonde hair tied back with a pencil. She had bright red lipstick on that can almost blind you.

"Trying to focus on my vision." Kanda said. Holding Allen's arm even tighter '...that hurts' Allen thought to himself. '...but it's best not to move'

"Hmm...whats this....a muffin? Is he _yours_ ?" Said Blonde girl as she licked her lips at Allen. He back up away from the girl, his back was literally touching Kanda's chest. He could almost feel his's heart beat.

"He might be, so don't touch him."Kanda said. Allen blushed from the words that slipped from Kanda's lips. Even Kanda slightly blushed from such words. That made Kanda tighten the grip on Allen.

"..hn" Allen said as his arm started to throb.

"Okay then. I'll back off...Bye muffin."Said blonde girl. She sat in her seat and started to stare at Kanda and Allen. Kanda pulled Allen's arm and made his way into the Boy's Bathroom. Allen didn't really know why he brought him there, but he was prepared for it.

Kanda had let go of his arm and opened the bathroom door.

"That girl was Lulu. If you see her anywhere, do not talk to her. Got it?" Kanda said with a serious face. Allen kinda felt loved from Kanda 'He cares for my safety?'...

"uhh...yes." Allen Said.

"Is you arm okay?" Kanda said in such a caring manner.

"Yes,it's fine."

*`~In The Hallways~`*

Allen didn't really know, but he felt something calm and gentle from Kanda. Even from the back view of Kanda, he didn't seem mean at all. Classmates in the hallways would back away from Kanda, like he was a monster. 'Maybe they don't like his temper, I doubt it would be his looks.' Allen found him very attractive now, he couldn't stop staring at him. He thought back to when he fell on kanda, he could smell his scent. It smelt like Soap and Colone, it smelt refreshing. He blushed from the thought of it...

"Hey..." Kanda said as he stoped in the Hallway.

"....yes?" Allen said as curious as ever.

"If I didn't tell you....my name is Kanda." Like Allen didn't know that already. He smiled cheerfully at the thought of Kanda actually worrying over the fact that he didn't say his name.

"My name is Allen....t-thank you for saving me back there." He tried to whole back all the "nervousness" that he had inside him.

Kanda slowly turned and a faced Allen with a soft smile and said "Your Welcome".

It left Allen speechless that he nearly fainted from the smile.

"Are you alright?" Kanda became closer to Allen..which made him.....

"hnn.."

"Allen?...Allen?"

...Faint.

* * *

**I know right? H O R R I B L E**

**Anyways... MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTER 2**

**:)**


	2. Lost Sight of you

Jasha: ahh....I kinda liked this one.. -stabs herself-

Kento: uhh...What she meant to say is that she had a great time writing and editing this. Now excuse me...I have to help my injured friend.

**DISCLAIMER**: Me and Kiento do not own -man, nor it's characters (I wish I owned Lavi :[ )

* * *

'ah...my head feels cloudy' Allen thought as he brushed his platinum hair back. He began to look around to see where he was. The curtains closed the other half of the room,so he couldn't give any more details to himself. He heard commotion on the other side. He sat up and leaned towards the curtains and opened it slightly. He saw Kanda and a unusual red-headed boy talking.

"-and then he just fainted? Poor guy...it was his first day after all.."Said Boy

"Yeah...I had to carry him all the way here."

"Aww ...I guess the short tempered Yu can be sweet sometimes."

"Bull Shit...and don't call me Yu" Kanda said as he sat down on the bench besides a desk. The Red-headed boy did the same and leaned back. The Red-headed boy glanced at the curtains and then began to talk low. 'darn it...I can't hear them' Allen thought as he leaned in more. Allen was trying to rest his elbow on the bed,but he slipped and fell. The curtains also fell down with him.

"woahh..."Said Boy as he stood and help Allen up.

"Are you alright?"

"y-yes I'm fine."Allen said as he stood and dust himself off. He looked down for a moment and began to scratch the back of his head.

"umm...I think I'm fine now. I'll just go to second period."

"You're not going to second period moron. You'll be going to forth period with Lavi." Kanda said as he stood and pointed to the Red-Headed boy.

"Hi! I'm Lavi. Personally...I don't think Yu should be calling you a 'moron'. If all things...he's the real moron here!" Lavi said as he chuckled. Kanda turned and slapped Lavi's head. He then left out so he wouldn't have to beat up Lavi infront of Allen.

"oww.." Lavi said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then turned towards Allen and hooked his arm around the back of his neck.

"Lets go to English!"

"o-okay"Allen said.

*~Lunch Time~*

'I hate lunch time..' Allen thought to himself. He decided to stay in class since he doesn't have any lunch. Lavi left early with a couple of girls who wanted his eye patch 'I guess he's popular as well'. Allen was always left alone during lunch class, it's been like that since Elementary. 'Uncle Cross should of atleast left me with some cash'. Allen thought back to what Cross told him this morning...

~"You'll be going to school alone, and I won't make you a bento like a mother. Be a man and starve to death"~

Allen began to hear his stomach growl. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and laid his head down on the desk.

"Allen!" A familiar voice echoed through the room. Allen sat up and looked over to the door. It was Leenalee with a big Bento box.

"What are you doing alone in here? Come eat lunch with us! I have plenty!" Leenalee said as she swinged her big bento box in her face. Allen stood and walked over. He grabbed Leenalee's hand and bowed.

"Thank you so much Leenalee...you really don't know how hungry I am."Allen said as he let go of her hand.

"No problem. We're friends right?"

"y-yeah" Allen said. He was shocked to hear that from her. He never really made friends, usually he would loose friends. He smiled and followed Leenalee in the hallways.

*~Roof Top~*

Slouching back against the concrete wall,was your one and only Kanda. He opened a pack of Melon bread and ate alone...he thought.

"Come on Kanda...share" Lavi said as he leaned against Kanda. He then snatched Kanda's juice box and moved away.

"Then I'll just have this." Lavi stabbed the juice box with a straw and began to suck it dry. Kanda stood and pounced on Lavi's back. He then pulled out a pencil and hovered it over his unpatched eye.

"I'll make you go completely blind." Lavi enjoyed having Kanda on his back,so he continued sucking on it. Kanda wouldn't actually poke him with the pencil, so he got off of him.

"Fine! Have it.. I dont care." Kanda said as he sat down and began to eat his Melon bread. He pouted after every bite. Lavi sat by and handed him his juice box.

"Here."

". . ." Kanda then reached and grabbed the juice box. Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm so that they can meet face to face. 'JackPot!' Lavi thought to himself

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at Yu." Lavi said as he stared in Kanda's black orbs. Kanda slapped Lavi in the forehead and began to drink the rest of his juice.

"oww.."

Leenalee opened the entrance to the Roof Top and Allen Followed.

"Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late." She then sat infront of Lavi, and Allen sat infront of Kanda. Allen began staring at his lap, not wanted to stare at Kanda. He felt the gaze of Kanda over him.

"Hey Lavi, have you met Allen?" Leenalee said as she began to open her Big Bento.

" Yeah...we have forth Period together." Leenalee then stopped what she was doing and slapped Lavi.

"Why didn't you bring him?" Leenalee said as she frowned at Lavi. Allen continued staring at his lap as he felt Kanda staring at him.

"owww...the girls in my class wanted my eye patch." Lavi said as he rubbed his face.

"This eye patch?" Leenalee pulled out a eye patch out of her pocket. It had shoe prints all over and dirt as well.

"Yeah!" Lavi grabbed it and began to dust it off.

"..those damn girls." Lavi mumbled.

"Whats that mark on you face?" Kanda said towards Allen. Silence grew around them as Lavi and Leenalee looked at Kanda in disappointment.

"I really don't know. I think it's a birthmark."Allen said as he scratched the back of his head. He felt awkward and embarrassed 'I might as well be prepared for hurtful comments'.

"Thats creepy!" Lavi said as he began to dig inside the big bento. Leenalee grabbed the bento from Lavi and turned to Allen.

"What he meant was 'it's incredible'." Leenalee said as she handed Allen a Onigiri.

"Right Kanda?"Leenalle said as she also handed a Onigiri to Kanda.

"..whatever." Kanda said as he grabbed the Onigiri and ate in one bite. Lavi did the same, but a little sloppier. Allen ate his slowly as he stared at Kanda. Then Lavi leaned and picked a piece of rice off Kanda's face and ate it. Kanda began to scowl at Lavi.

"Yu had something on your face." Lavi said as he smiled.

"I'm going to kill you." Kanda said. Lavi then stood and ran across the other side of the roof. Kanda stood and chased him. Allen kinda felt hurt, the way Lavi touched his face , in a way it made him pissed off. Allen then stared at the skys above him 'when will I be the one who eats rice off his face?'. Allen the turned and looked at Leenalee.

"Are those two...going out?"Leenalee then almost choked on her Onigiri and gave a 'wtf?' look at Allen.

"N-No...why would you ask that?" Leenalee said as she wiped her face.

"They seem...so close." Allen said as his face began to soften. Leenalee noticed that Allen was sullen.

"You like him don't you? I always see you look at him when he's not looking, and the way you stared at him when you met him."

"Ah..."Allen then blushed and looked down. Leenalle Smiled and began to watch them two chase each other.

"Lavi always had a crush on Kanda. He never lets anyone hurt him either. Kanda hasn't realized it, and I doubt he feels the same way towards him. I've been watching those two chase each other since Grade school, but one thing I haven't seen is the way Kanda stares at you. Lavi notices it too, but he hasn't confronted him about it. Lavi is doing all he can to make Kanda Fall for him, so you need to watch out. I'll help you out okay? But you'll need to ask him the same queston you asked me." Leenalee then grabbed Allen's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Lavi and Kanda saw it from afar.

"wooahh...those two getting freaky" Lavi then turned to Kanda and realized Kanda's face soften. Kanda stared intently as he watched Allen Blushing and Leenalee laughing. He then turned and leaned forward against the bars, looking at the scene ahead. Lavi then walked over besides Kanda and did the same. '..does he have feelings for that brat?' Lavi thought.

*~End of the Day~*

Everyone was putting on there day shoes inside the Entrance Lockers. Finally it was time to go home. Allen began to put his shoes on. He then stood and began closing his locker.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi said as he waved at him. Stood next to him was Kanda. Allen began to walk over to them.

"Come walk with us!" Lavi said as he Smiled.

"Okay...where's Leenalee?"

"She's doesn't concern you." Kanda interupted. It was obvious that he was pissed off 'why the hell does he need to know where she is?'. By the previous incident, Kanda only assumed that Allen likes Leenalee.

"uhh...She waits until her brother,Komui, gets done with his work. She doesn't walk with us. " Lavi said as he elbowed Kanda in the arm.

"Shall we get going?" Lavi said as he swinged his arm around the back of Kanda's neck. They then began to walk out of the school. There was a long neighborhood along the sidewalk. They went past a few houses until Lavi had to stop.

"Welp...this is my stop. Cya Allen...and I'll talk to Yu later." Lavi said as he pointed to Kanda.

"Don't call me that." Kanda said as he turned and continued walking. Allen followed. It was just the two of them. Allen could almost feel his heart race and his face getting hot.'What should I say?' He then thought back to what Leenalee told him. He slightly turned and looked at kanda.

"umm...a-are-"

"-me and Lavi going out?" Kanda said as he stopped and shoved Allen against the concrete wall. Kanda placed his hand against the wall above Allen. He then began to stare at him. 'oh no...did I make him mad?' Allen thought as his heart began race faster,he could feel his face getting hotter.

"What about you? Aren't you and Leenalee have something cooking?" Kanda said as his voice became deeper.

"n-no..I-"

"Then what was that french kissing back there?!" Kanda said as his scowl deepened. Kanda growled and turned his head. Allen never seen this side of him, what happened to the smiley Kanda that made him faint?The one who carried him to the Nurse office. Allen felt teary at that moment.

"I-I asked her if you and lavi were going out...and she said she would help me...so she kissed my cheek....but I don't think helped."Allen said as tears rolled down his face. Kanda stared at him in confusion. 'why am I crying?' Allen thought as he rose a arm to his face.

"I-I'm sorry for ever liking you!" Allen then broke through Kanda's arms and ran off. Kanda watched him until he couldn't see him anymore. 'what the hell was that?' Kanda thought as he leaned against the concrete wall.

". . .I'm such a fool."

* * *

I just came back from the hospital (because of the previous injury XP). The way I made Lavi talk was the best... He sometimes use Yu instead of You I have to say is I enjoyed reading the Reviews!!

sooooo MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS :D


	3. Getting intimate with you

Jasha: 3

Kento: What?... oh yeah 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own -man , nor it's characters (I wish I owned Allen)

* * *

'lets see if I can remember where to go..' Allen looked down the empty streets, hoping to see his unusual black house. He wiped the rest of his tears and began to walk until he met up with his house. His heart was aching from the run he had earlier. It was getting darker and scarier. He could hear silent foot steps behind him,he turned slightly to noticed a figure ahead. Allen hid behind a light poll 'great hiding spot..' he thought. The figure turned into a familiar figure. It was Lavi, he wasn't wearing his uniform. He had a take top on and some sweat pants. He had a bento in his hand and walked with one of his hands on the back of his head.

"Allen? I would of swore he was hear a second ago.." Lavi said as he scratched the back of his head. Allen then came from behind the poll and stood in front of Lavi.

"oh there you are-" Lavi stopped as he saw water petals drip from Allen. Lavi then proceeded to hug him. He wrapped his hands around Allen's head. Allen closed his eyes and cried on Lavi's Chest.

"I came for Kanda's sake." Lavi said as he gently pushed Allen off him. Allen looked up to stare at the red one in confusion.

"I have to admit, you are my rival now." Lavi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"...right about now....you have the lead." Allen said as he griped the end of his shirt.

"I don't think so.." Lavi said as he pointed to another figure at another light poll. It was Kanda, leaning against the poll and staring at moon. He didn't have his uniform jacket on, but he had his pants on. Allen's heart began to skip beats 'he came for me?'.

"He doesn't want to come over,so I came instead. He said that he only came because he knew you would be lost." Allen heart began to ache again '..I guess he doesn't care..'

"..I can find my house. Thank you very much for worrying." Allen then bowed and walked off fast. Kanda witnessed it and began to walk towards Lavi.

"Wait Allen!.." Lavi said. Kanda then griped the red one by the shoulder.

"Since you can't do shit....I'll do it." Kanda then snatched the bento from Lavi and then began to walk.

"...why the hell did you make me do this for you?" Lavi said as he stared at the back of Kanda's head. Kanda turned and stared at Lavi.

"...I cooked that pathetic Bento for you...not for him." Lavi said as he frowned at Kanda. Kanda then turned and ran into the darkness. Lavi leaned against the poll and pulled out a letter. He placed his hand on his rosy red face and placed the letter back in his pocket. Lavi then began to walk the way Kanda took.

*~Else Where~*

Kanda finally catched up to the silver man. He then grabbed a hold of Allen's arm and turned him. Allen face was full of tears and hurt. Kanda was shocked to see such face.

"..look...I really need to talk to you...so...Stop Running!" Kanda yelled as he tried to catch his breath. Allen bit his lip and looked down at his feet. Kanda had let go of his arm and placed Allen's hands over his eyes.

"...your gonna make me cry if you don't stop crying." Allen felt Kanda's eyes get hot and warm. He then tried to hold in his tears,so he wouldn't make Kanda cry. Kanda placed Allen's hand on his chest and stared at him.

"..I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I really don't know what wrong with me. Ever since I saw you, I can't control my emotions........damn this sounds so corny." Kanda said as he let loose of Allen's hand. Allen then smiled at Kanda.

"It's alright. I accept your apology." Allen said as he smiled at Kanda. Kanda then turned his face and handed Allen a bento.

". . ."

"oh uhh...Thank You." Allen gripped the Bento and smiled. Tears began to swell in his eyes, and Kanda frowned at the sight.

"haha..hahahaha HaHa!!" Kanda's mouth opened at the sight of Allen Laughing. Allen continued to laugh and cry.

"w-why are you laughing?!" Kanda snapped.

"pffttt....because...you did all of this to apologize." Allen then smiled at Kanda. Allen felt much better at the fact that everything was going well between the two of them. He then wiped his tears and looked at where he was standing.

"umm...I really don't know where to go from here."

"Why should I help a person who just laughed at me." Kanda said as he crossed his arms.

"Your house is the black one isn't it?" Kanda said as he pointed to a house in the distance.

"yeah..." Allen then began to stare at the boy infront of him. He bowed and was ready to take his leave, but Kanda got his arm and turned him.

"ah.." Allen found his lips against Kanda's. He closed his eyes as he felt the boy's tongue smashing against his. He placed his arms around Allen broke the kiss to take in air and leaned back in for more. Allen moaned as Kanda rubbed his lower half against Allen's. 'I'm taking this to far..' Kanda thought as he broke the kiss, and took his arms off Allen. He then placed a figure over his mouth and turned.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow.." Kanda said as he turned and walked back home. Allen felt his heart burst into pieces, he still had Kanda's saliva in his mouth. He face was hotter than usual,but it probably wasn't a fever. He walked towards the house in the distance and hoped for the better. He opened the door to the creepy house and heard a familiar voice.

"Allen...get in here." He walked in the living room besides the front door. Laid across on the small couch was Cross. He had a robe on and had a pipe in his mouth. He moved slightly to reveal some of his area.

"Please put some clothes on." Allen said as he turned his head. Cross fixed his robe and stared at the bento Allen was carring. He then glanced back at Allen's face and clothes.

"What happened to you? Did a girl fuck you or what..." Cross said as placed his pipe on the coffee table and stood from his seat. He pat Allen's head and headed upstairs. Allen placed his hand over his chest and bit his bottom lip.

"....it seems like that huh?"

* * *

Pretty Short right? :~

Anyways...I am sooo enjoying the reviews...keep them coming 3

MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTER 4


End file.
